


잠복근무

by Scaica



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Josep, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scaica/pseuds/Scaica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>조셉과 세바스찬이 차 안에서 잠복근무하면서 나누는 대화. 단편</p>
            </blockquote>





	잠복근무

꽤 추운 날이었다. 차에 히터를 틀어 놓아도 따듯한 기운이 돌지 않았다. 아까 샀던 따뜻한 커피는 이미 차게 식어서 카페인 보급 말고는 아무 역할을 하지 못했다. 잠복은 꽤 지겨운 업무였다. 형사라고 하면 TV나 영화에서는 역동적인 직업으로 묘사되고는 하지만 대부분 이런 일의 연속이었다. 단서를 찾고, 용의자를 기다리고, 보고서를 쓴다. 조셉은 덕분에 기다리는데는 이력이 나 있었다. 옆에 앉은 세바스찬도 지루한지 핸들에 손을 얹은 채 그저 전방을 응시하고 있었다. 

그는 원래 체온이 높아 추위를 느끼지 못하는 듯 싶었다. 그러나 조셉은 원래 겨울과는 맞지 않았다. 늘 끼는 장갑도 손이 차가워지는 것을 막지 못했다. 조셉은 무의식 중에 자기 손을 주물렀다. 잠시 그것에 신경이 쏠려 세바스찬이 제 손을 잡는 것을 눈치 채지 못했다. 

“세바스찬?”

그는 아무렇지 않게 한 쪽을 잡아당겨 자신의 품에 넣었다. 겉옷 안에 있는 공기는 그의 체온 때문에 따뜻했다. 조셉은 미간을 찌푸렸지만 빼지 않았다. 남은 손으로 미끄러진 안경을 쓸어 올렸다. 흐릿해진 렌즈 너머로 보이는 세바스찬의 얼굴에는 가벼운 미소가 걸려 있었다. 

“뭐야.”

이내 다른 손목까지 잡아 당기는 세바스찬의 행동에 조셉은 결국 한숨을 쉬었다. ‘그 사건’ 이후로 세바스찬은 제 마음 내키는 대로 행동하고는 했다. 그게 후유증 탓인지 아니면 다른 이유인지 알 수 없었다. 사건 전에도 조금은 미묘한 관계기도 했지만 그 이후부터 멋대로 베푸는 자상함은 조셉을 당혹하게 만들고는 했다. 

세바스찬은 조셉의 질문에도 아랑곳 하지 않고 장갑 위에 가볍게 입술을 댔다. 분명히 장갑이 가리고 있는데도 입술의 감촉이 생생히 느껴졌다. 마치 데일것만 같아 조셉은 자기도 모르게 손을 움츠렸다. 세바스찬의 입에 걸린 미소가 짙어졌다. 약간은 음흉해보일 정도였다. 저 사람이 무슨 생각을 하는지 뻔히 보여 조셉은 손목을 비틀어 빼내려 했다. 

그때였다. 세바스찬의 입술이 손목을 훑었다. 셔츠 끝자락과 장갑 끝 사이에 살짝 드러난 피부에 안착한 입술은 질척한 소리를 내며 엉겨붙었다. 부드러운 혀가 핥는 감촉에 조셉은 등줄기가 오싹했다. 이를 세워 가볍게 물더니 빨아올렸다. 그건 마치 섹스할때 남기는 낙인과도 같아서 조셉은 얼굴이 확 붉어졌다. 

“그,그만!”  
“정말?”

세바스찬의 눈은 웃지 않고 있었다. 진심으로 묻는 그 질문에 조셉은 대답하지 못했다. 거부의 말은 머릿속에서 맴돌았지만 차마 입 밖으로 나오지 않았다. 며칠이나 전에 그가 남겼던 흔적들이 욱신 거렸다. 그 때 이후로 환통은 사라졌다고 여겼는데, 아니었다. 소유욕을 풀어내는 세바스찬의 행위에 붉은 자국이 남았던 발목 안, 허벅지, 골반, 가슴, 등, 목덜미까지 다 자극당하는 기분이었다. 조셉은 아랫 입술을 깨물었다. 휘둘리는 것도 정도껏이어야지 더 이상은 위험했다. 

크게 마음을 먹고 그를 떨쳐내려는 순간, 무전이 울렸다. 불편한 자세였던 조셉보다 세바스찬이 빨랐다. 

“카스테야노스입니다.”

무전 너머에서는 용의자가 다른 곳에서 검거됐다는 소식이 들려왔다. 그나마 다행이었다. 이러고 있는 동안 도주라도 했다면 정말 곤란한 사태가 벌어졌을 테니까 말이다. 조셉은 안도하며 세바스찬의 품에서 벗어나려 몸을 일으켰다. 손목을 놓아주는 듯 했던 세바스찬이 조셉의 어깨를 끌어당기지 않았다면 일어날 수 있었겠지만, 다시 흐트러진 무게 중심은 그의 마음대로 움직일 수 없게 했다. 

“놔 줘.”  
“오늘 너희 집에 가도 되면.”

조셉은 확 쏘아붙일까 했지만, 이마에 키스해오는 남자의 까칠한 입술에 말을 삼켰다. 얕게 내쉬는 한숨이 허락의 의미라는 것을 잘 아는 세바스찬은 그제야 조셉을 품에서 놔줬다. 사과와 애정을 담아 가볍게 그의 손등에 키스하고는 차에 시동을 걸었다. 

어느새 추위의 기세가 꺾였다. 그게 몸에 지펴진 열기 때문인지, 아니면 유난히 체온이 높은 남자 탓인지 조셉은 알 수 없었다.


End file.
